1. Area of Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycles.
2. Prior Art
Brakes work by using friction to slow a rotating disc or drum, a rotor thereof, turning kinetic energy into thermal energy. Metal-backed fiber pads or shoes are pressed onto the rotor by a hydraulic or mechanical article to create friction. During this process, the pads or shoes are subject to wear and overheating. One effect of overheating of brake components is warping or coning of the brake rotor. Another result of overheating is a reduction in frictional properties at the brake interface above a predetermined temperature. This may result in longer stopping distances, especially after repetitive heavy stopping. Preventing the frictional surfaces from exceeding the predetermined temperature will provide greater durability and life for the brake rotor and pads.
The terms cycle and motorcycle as used herein denote motorbikes, mopeds, cycles, scooters and the like.
The prior art includes means for brake rotor ventilation and cooling for motor vehicles as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,726 to Topouzian et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,678 to Lee. The prior art also includes a motorcycle carburetor cooling air duct as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,293 to Minami. U.S. Design Pat. No. 281,912 to Rudd discloses an ornamental design for a motorcycle cover light and air scoop. U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,603 to Tack, entitled Brake Cooling Baffle and U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,091 (2001) to Nilsen, entitled Brake Cooling System.
It would be desirable to provide a brake cooling article, for a motorcycle having improved properties of heat transfer out of a corresponding brake rotor that is cost-effective and easy to install as an aftermarket product. The present invention addresses this long felt need in the art.